yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruchameleon
Hiruchameleon (voiced by Mahito Tsujimura and Ryokan Koyanagi) is actually General Black who's a Gel-Shocker executive stationed in Africa with the ability to become a leech/chameleon monster named Hiruchameleon (ヒルカメレオン Hirukamereon). He was once an army official of the former Imperial Russia who quickly rose to the position of General when he was still young due to his cruel but effective tactics while armed with a stick. Due to these tactics of torture and combat he struck fear into enemies and farmers of his country. After the fall of Imperial Russia, he was approached by the esoteric Buddhist group Geldam. Joining them, he went to Africa where he continued his terror campaign while keeping his uniform and position from the Russian army. He was later contacted by Shocker's Great Leader and went to Japan founding Gel-Shocker. Becoming Hiruchameleon who has ability to sucking blood by hugging humans thanks to his body tubes, using drained blood to revive Gel-Shocker Kaijin who were already defeated by the Double Riders, throwing leeches which cause the target to follow his order, and able to turn himself become invisible. Later he fought the Double Riders on a roller coaster and was defeated by their Rider Double Chop when turning invisible after being weakened. He reverts to his human form cursing the Double Riders and exploded. Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and Ambassador Hell. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is the Chugoku region. When Ambassador Hell is captured by V3, he states Ambassador Hell is useless and waited for Ambassador Hell's execution until Great Leader interferes, stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell. He then carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleased. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Hiruchameleon was revived as part of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker. He was part of the group led by Colonel Zol who witnessed the revival of the Super Crisis Fortress. When a newly revived Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yusuke, and Kaito arrived, he fought with Solospider against Yusuke as Kuuga but was quickly defeated. He was then destroyed alongside many Super Shocker monsters and soldiers by the four Riders' combined finishers. In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders after a Shocker Grunt found a Cell Medal dropped by Ankh, General Black presented it to the Great Leader where it became the Shocker Core Medal and created the Shocker Greeed. He is later defeated against Kamen Rider OOO. Hiruchamelon was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, he was seen fighting Blade. Hiruchameleon was brought back at some point by the Great Leader. A high-ranking member of the remnant Shocker in 2015, Hiruchameleon was present during the plot to use Roidmude 089, who had become the reincarnation of Shocker scientist Doctor D, as the History Modifying Machine to alter reality and ensure Shocker's victory. He first appears in the ruined Eastern Kanto Institute of Science to stop Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Takaharu from pursuing "Doctor D" but is confronted by Kamen Rider Mach who, despite Hiruchameleon briefly eluding the four with his power of invisibility, forces him off. Soon after, Hiruchameleon has Turtle Bazooka bombard the research facility and destroy it, seemingly eliminating AkaNinger and the Kamen Riders. However, when their survival is revealed after uniting with the other Ninningers, Hiruchameleon and Turtle Bazooka joins with "Doctor D", who has transformed into Shocker Buruburu, to back him up along with his force of Shocker Combatmen, Hitokarage, and Roidmude 076. During the battle against the Ninningers and Kamen Riders, Hiruchameleon fights Mach alongside Turtle Bazooka. He has Turtle Bazooka fire at Mach with his bazooka, only for Mach use Mazarl Signal Exchange to clog Turtle Bazooka's cannon with cement. Putting both monsters into a panic, Hiruchameleon tries to help Turtle Bazooka only for him to quickly be destroyed by his own blast, with Hiruchameleon being blown back by the explosion. Enraged, Hiruchameleon warns Mach that he won't forget this, vowing that Shocker will reign supreme before he takes his leave. Shocker Buruburu is then destroyed, only for Kamen Rider 3 to reveal that 089's body was merely a test run for the History Modifying Machine as its true operation begins. In the altered world created by the change to history involving Kamen Rider 3 appearing to destroy the Double Riders after their defeat of the Great Leader in 1973, General Black is revived and is an executive of Shocker in the new present day. To fool Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos, he disguised himself as a butler of Takeshi Hongo named Tōbei Tachibana. After Yuto found the History Modifying Machine was housing the Great Leader of Shocker's spirit, General Black emerged into his true form. During the Kamen Riders' final battle against Shocker, he is destroyed by Mach Dead Heat's Full Throttle. Due to the Shocker Scientists repairing the History Modifying Machine, Hiruchameleon appeared again and attack the humans with Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth. During the second time loop he's mortally wounded by Drive's Type Technic Braver Full Throttle but survives long enough to kill Go Shijima from behind. He was resurrected through the Modifying Machine only to be destroyed in the final loop by Faiz's Sparkle Cut. Hiruchameleon was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. In his first known appearance, Hiruchameleon attacked Kamen Rider Ex-Aid under cloak but was fought off by Kiriya Kujo, who transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. Failing to overcome Lazer with his rapid strikes, Hiruchameleon was destroyed by the Giri Giri Critical Finish. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, however, Shocker's forces would persistently attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Leeches Category:Chameleons Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters voiced by Mahito Tsujimura Category:Characters voiced by Ryokan Koyanagi Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Generals